ideafandomcom-20200223-history
House of Mouse
House of Mouse is the new Television Series based on the Characters from Disney, PIXAR, Marvel and Lucasfilm LTD. The TV Show would be released on September 3rd, 2019. Voice Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Robin Williams as Genie * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Rod Roddy as Mike the Microphone * Jim Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Dave Foley as Flik * Cam Clarke as Simba * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy/Pluto/Horace Horsecollar * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck/Chip * Zach Braff as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Elastigirl * Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr * Frank Welker as Dumbo/Abu/Zero/Bullseye * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Patton Oswalt as Remy * Peter Sohn as Emile * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * Elissa Knight as EVE * Edward Asner as Carl Fredricksen * Jordan Nagai as Russell * Bob Peterson as Dug/Chick Hicks * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Paige O'Hara as Belle * Pamela Ribon as Snow White * Robby Benson as Prince Adam * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian * Eddie Carroll as Jimmy Cricket * Vin Diesel as Groot * Bradley Cooper as Rocket * Albert Brooks as Marlin * Ellen Degeneres as Dory * Alexander Gould as Nemo/Bambi * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit/Benny the Cab * Jim Cummings as Peg-Leg Pete/Pooh/Tigger * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil * Pat Carroll as Ursula * James Woods as Hades * Corey Burton as Captain Hook/Grumpy/Chernabog/Professor Von Drake/Dale * Jeremy Irons as Scar * Linda Gary as Maleficent * Louise Chamis as Evil Queen/Old Hag * Tony Jay as Magic Mirror/Judge Claude Frollo * Andrew Stanton as Emperor Zurg * Kevin Spacey as Hopper * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie * Jason Lee as Syndrome * Steve Buscemi as Randall * Richard White as Gaston * April Winchell as Queen of Hearts/Clarabelle Cow * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck * John Cleese as Narrator Live Action Cast * Tom Holland as Spider-Man * Chris Pratt as Star-Lord * Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Harrison Ford as Han Solo/Indiana Jones * Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow * Bruce Boxleitner as TRON * Garrett Hedlund as Sam Flynn * Olivia Wilde as Quorra * Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man * Chris Evans as Captain America * Mark Ruffalo as Hulk * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow * Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange * Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther * Don Cheadle as War Machine * Paul Rudd as Ant-Man * Brie Larson as Captain Marvel * Evangeline Lilly as The Wasp * Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch * Anthony Mackie as Falcon * Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Dave Bautista as Drax * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Geoffrey Rush as Hector Barbossa * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren * Jeff Bridges as CLU 2.0/Kevin Flynn * Christopher Lloyd as Judge Doom Episodes * The Stolen Cartoons * House of Crime * House of Scrooge * Dining Goofy * House of Magic * Timon and Pumbaa * Jimmy Cricket * House of Genius * Goofy for a Day * Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation Cartoons * Hickory Dickory Mickey * Answering Service * Staircase * The Nutcracker * Mickey's Mechanical House Battles * Mickey Mouse vs Annoying Clock * Mickey Mouse and Avengers vs Thanos * Sorcerer Mickey vs 101 Dragons * Buzz vs Zurg * Mickey Mouse vs Metal Mickey * Nutcracker vs Mouse King * Mickey Mouse vs Martian Robot Genie's Impressions * Tinker Bell * Peter Lorre * Pumbaa * Sorcerer Mickey * Indiana Jones * Dr. Alan Grant * Dorothy Gale * Tigger * Cab Calloway * Albert Einstein * Don Vito Corleone * Aladdin * Moses * Thor * Pluto * Dumbo * Dopey * Jimmy Cricket * Flounder * Sebastian * Elvis Presley * Mary Poppins * Neil Armstrong * Robocop * The Terminator * Transformers Robot Songs * "Blitzkrieg Bop" Performed by Ramones * "Mr. Roboto" Performed by Synx Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Steven James Taylor Produced by Ron Clements and John Musker Executive Producers John Lasseter and Steven Spielberg Costume Designer Louise Frogley Effects Supervisor Bill Watral Shading Art Director Bryn Imagire Sound Designer Ben Burtt "Rockin at the House of Mouse" Performed by Brian Setzer